


Mr. Grumpy Pants

by inasiriusrelationship



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Jimon fluff, M/M, Malec, Yikes, aka the story of how simon cured jace of his grumpyness, aka they both thought they were straight then found out otherwise, as always I rant in the tags, clizzy is also a thing!, izzy's cooking skills, jimon, jimon get together, malec are engaged!!!, run Clary run, this happens wayyyy after canon btw, ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/pseuds/inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Jace has been grumpy for a really long time. At Magnus and Alec's engagement party, Simon finally confronts him about it.





	Mr. Grumpy Pants

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so a couple of days ago I realized that I never actually posted this here! Then with the whole Dom thing, it didn't really feel like the best time to post it, but then again, when will it ever be?  
> Anyways, I wrote this for the SH Summer gift fest for the lovely @accio-izzy on tumblr; her otp is Jimon, so that's all this is - Jimon get together fluff. Oh, and some implied smut, cause hello they're a couple of hornballs  
> Enjoy!

Magnus, Jace has learned over the few years the warlock has been dating his brother, doesn’t really need an excuse to throw a party. Like, ever. He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn: he throws parties when he wants to, announces them whenever he wants to, and people still clamor for invitations. So when he _does_ have a perfectly adequate reason to do so, it’s no wonder the party is completely over the top. Hence why Jace isn’t at all surprised that the first thing he sees when he steps into the loft (that at the moment looks more like a night club) for Magnus and Alec’s engagement party is a 5 story cake that seems to be floating around and offering itself to guests; he snorts in amusement and sidesteps a pixie that giggles at him from the hall, nodding in acknowledgment at Clary and Izzy in the corner of the kitchen (he’s not entirely sure they see him; the redhead seems to be trying to deflect Isabelle’s attempts to get her to eat… _something_ – he can’t tell what it is, but Izzy seems to be the one cooking, meaning it’s not good – without hurting her girlfriend’s feelings).

Smiling and shaking his head fondly, he makes his way to the living room only to spot the couple of the hour wrapped up in each other right in the middle of their own party, apparently paying no mind whatsoever to their guests; he ponders over going there and teasing Alec for it, but then his parabatai pulls away from his fiancée just enough that he can see his smile and he loses all the urge to joke. Alec has never truly been happy, in all the years he’s known him, without being with Magnus; it only dawned on him when he got to see (and feel) what the real deal looked like, not the glimpses of contentment he would get whenever Alec spent a nice time with his siblings, or did well enough on a mission that Maryse or Robert would state the pride they had in their eldest son openly for once.

He’s still watching Alec and Magnus, who have now turned to slow dancing (even though their lips are still constantly touching) when he hears him approach; it’s very faint. Simon has been perfecting his vampire skills to the point where he’s sure that, had he not come from a fight with most of his runes still activated, he wouldn’t have been able to tell he was next to him.

He turns to greet him; their eyes meet. He says nothing. Of course that doesn’t apply at all to the much chattier man next to him, who tilts his head and sighs lightly. “They seem so… thrilled, don’t they?”

Jace nods, still silent, and as usual it only seems to encourage him to talk more and quicker. “I mean, I met Alec before Magnus, and I met Alec after Magnus, and… well, look at the dude. He’s not even scary anymore!”

Jace snorts amusedly and the vampire backpedals quickly enough. “Okay, he’s still plenty scary when he wants to be, but he’s not Mr. Grumpy Pants all the time anymore.” His gaze shifts onto the blond briefly before he crosses his arms over his chest, voice dropping to a whisper. “I didn’t know it was a family legacy.”

The Shadowhunter blinks, trying to make sense of his words, then scrunches his nose when he finds none. “What the hell do you mean?”

Simon rolls his eyes lightly, reaching behind him for one of the drinks Magnus has at the guests’ disposal and fiddling with the straw. “Well, ever since things with you and Clary fell apart, and then Sebastian’s demise and what not, you just seem to be taking the part of Mr. Grumpy Pants yourself.”

Jace scoffs. “I most certainly have n-”

He’s cut off by a figure that positions itself in between them, efficiently preventing any further communication. The shadowhunter frowns, leaning forward to get a glimpse of the individual – he’s seelie, that much is obvious by his fine features and the grace in his stance, with long, cobalt blue hair and grey eyes; his smile is slightly crooked, but his teeth are annoyingly perfect. Or maybe Jace is just annoyed because he seems to be putting that smile to use on Simon. Placing a hand on the seelie’s shoulder, he turns the man around to face him, patting him lightly. “Excuse me, mate, but we were in the middle of something here.”

The man’s strange eyes dart between the two of them a few times before he smirks, bowing his head slightly to the shadowhunter. “I see. My apologies, I believed him to be unengaged.” His smirk widens as he moves away, leaning down to whisper in Jace’s ear. “Nice catch, shadowhunter.”

The blonde’s eyes widen minutely before he schools his features back into a bored expression, turning to face Simon once again, only to find him pouting. “And why did you do that for? He was hot.”

Jace blinks.

Then he blinks again.

Suddenly the seelie is all but forgotten.

He opens his mouth to speak a few times before he finally manages to get out the words he means to, his brow furrowed. “You’re into guys?”

Simon chuckles then tilts his head to the side. “As I have been figuring out, it would seem I’m actually into pretty much anything.” Their eyes meet once again, and he watches the vampire’s own darken as he licks his lips. “With personal preferences, of course.”

Jace shakes his head, trying to clear it, muttering to himself. “I’ve only ever seen you with girls, I- I assumed…”

It’s now Simon’s turn to blink in confusion, but it lasts only a second before it clears and gives away into a bright smile. “Oh.” He comes closer, and Jace can no longer tell what’s beating faster, his heart or the loud music. The vampire places a finger underneath his chin, running it down and over his chest. “And I assumed you were straight as a rod.” He looks up at him from beneath his eyelashes, his lips wrapped around a little smirk. “But that’s not the case, is it?”

Jace’s breath hitches, but he manages to keep his voice steady. “I have my own preferences too.” He’s barely gotten the words out before Simon’s lips are on his and then the only thing going through his brain is an uninterrupted litany of _finally_.

When he does come back to his senses, the vampire’s hand is barely an inch away from his belt, an eyebrow raised in challenge. “Shall we see if you lose the grumpiness if we get rid of the pants?”

Jace licks his lips. “Magnus always keeps the spare bedroom done up for me in case I need it.”

Simon’s answering grin is brighter than anything he’s ever seen before. “Good. I’d say you’re in great need, Herondale, wouldn’t you?”

Jace growls and grabs his hand, rushing down the hall. “Oh, you have no idea.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Jace is woken by a sudden flash of light and a clicking sound. Blinking his eyes blearily he spots his brother at the door, looking more than a little sleepy himself, with a camera in hand and a big grin on his face. He mouths the words “proud of you, bro”, holds up his thumb then tiptoes back to his bedroom. Jace frowns in confusion before he looks down and spots an arm wrapped around his torso; next he feels legs tangled with his own, and only then does he realize his own arm is around Simon Lewis’ shoulders.

 “Morning, Mr. Grumpy Pants.”

_Oh_.

Suddenly wide awake, he flips them until he’s straddling the vampire’s thighs, smirking down at him. “I’m only grumpy when I can’t have what I want, Lewis.” He leans down and sucks a hickey high up his neck, delighting in the shiver the action elicits from the daylighter. “So I suppose you’ll just have to take one for the team.”

Strong arms wrap around his neck and a contented sigh reaches his ears before Simon speaks again; when he does, he can feel his smile widen to the point his cheeks hurt a bit. “Well, you know me. Team player through and through.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought :)  
> You can rant to me about the /Dom thing/ or other sh related stuff on my tumblr @inasiriusrelationship


End file.
